Graf von Mourn
Graf von Mourn Graf von Mourn is the CEO of von Mourn industries, Baron of Kuat, and a Vanixian Noble. He was until recently the Senator of Ryloth, but has been banned from ever serving in the Senate after a recent trial. Background Family Graf's father died mysteriously early last year leaving Graf in charge of von Mourn Enterprises, a galactic corporation with diverse interests. Since his father's death his mother has retired from public life and has been seen only rarely and always under heavy guard. He has no wife and no known children. Education Graf was sent to several expensive universities on Vanix, Coruscant, and Alderaan. He currently holds advanced degrees in Economics, Business Administration, and Law. Mining Guild Soon after his father's death, Graf opened the Mining Guild with the intention of establishing a dominant presence in the raw materials market. After receiving venture capital from a varity of sources, he purchased the Antares Mining Colony and all related property from then Chancellor Grachazza. The colony had been ravaged by pirate attacks and two days after acquiring the colony it was raided again by Brood forces and Graf was taken captive only to be released that same day. After his release Graf rebuilt the mines damaged infrastructure and established a headquarters for the Mining Guild over Coruscant. Political Life Ryloth With the Mining Guild turning a steady profit, von Mourn delved into politics for the first time by protesting the economic devastation of Ryloth by Amelia and Madison Skywalker. Over the next few days there would be several confrontations between the business man and the Moff and her Security Chief culminating in the secession of Ryloth and theft of a VSD from the Republic Navy by Amelia and her cohorts. Within a day of her treason Amelia had been murdered and Madison had fled with the Victory Star Destroyer, ultimately delivering it to the Brood of Zergata. With Amelia dead, Aldog assumed control of Ryloth with the support of Brood forces under the command of Edward Zamir. Graf von Mourn continued his meddling, ultimately resulting in a treaty turning control of Ryloth back to the Republic mere hours before a counter attack by the Stormtroopers under the command of Heinrich Vegetius. In the following peace von Mourn was elected to the Republic Senate to represent Ryloth. The Senate Immediately after entering the Senate, von Mourn began establishing a reputation as being proactive, moving several bills including one making an official declaration of war with the Brood that would ultimately lead to their total surrender and the Republic seizing control of all their assets including Kessel. However, his lack of respect towards established Senators like Meena Tills and Sho'lar Vreeth caused him to be shunned by the Senators they controlled and left him largely powerless. As a result he began using filibustering tactics on all bills in the Senate to force negotiation with the dominant Senate faction run by Tills. This backfired, however, as the Tills faction made no effort to negotiate and instead used the filibustering to paint Graf as a villain, Tills even going so far as to assist in the capture of some of Graf's property on Bespin with his fleet. Despite defeating several bills moved by Tills and Vreeth, von Mourn found himself further and further alienated from the Republic's apparatus of government. Kuat Cut off from any authority or influence in the Senate, von Mourn began looking to other avenues to accomplish his goals, resentful of the way he had been treated by those in power. He began searching out Duros who might be willing to work with him, eventually meeting a young security guard named Loztee. The two together purchased enough shares of KDY to put Loztee in power and then sold them to Graf leaving him in charge of Kuat. However, the Duros people were unwilling to allow themselves to be governed by a human and so von Mourn returned all shares but one to Loztee, leaving himself as a Baron on Kuat and shortly afterwards being appointed Senior Vice President of Marketing and Sales for KDY. With Graf's advice, Loztee subsequently announced Kuat's return to the Republic and the seizure of all property owned by Kisaha Ontio. Trial As part of the seizure of Kisaha's property, von Mourn took a small detachment to Pyramus Castle on Coruscant. Using explosives he entered the castle where he was confronted and arrested by Dash L'hnnar and his retinue. After a few weeks of legal wrangling, Graf accepted a plea bargain that would see him forced to resign his Senate seat and be forever forbidden from assuming another. Rebellion The Siege of Kuat After the conclusion of the trial Graf retired to the Forbidden Palace on Kuat to oversee KDY full-time. This respite was to be brief as a massive invasion was secretly being planned by Dash L'hnnar, Euphemia Bellamy, and Pesiro Nonobi to overthrow the government of Kuat and remove von Mourn from any form of power there. The united might of the Black Imperium, Corellia, and Sullust struck without warning or any declaration of war and swiftly smashed aside the Kuat orbital defenses, landing troops on the ground and beginning a siege of the Forbidden Palace Through several days of fighting the allied forces drove through the hastily constructed defenses, slaughtering thousands of clones under the command of von Mourn and Duros defense commanders. After breaching the KDY land dock, a contingent of walkers was landed and eventually used to assault the last Kuati stronghold in the underground tenements. The final stand saw the Black walker Overlord destroyed and Euphemia Bellamy seriously wounded. All Kuati forces were slaughtered by swarms of Black Imperial clones, every last Duros and their assorted soldiers killed in battle. Graf von Mourn himself escaped at the last moment through a hidden tunnel, though he was greviously wounded by a sniper as he fled. Birth of Rebellion Shortly after his escape from Kuat, von Mourn emerged on the Rim and declared the start of a Rebellion against the Republic with a public announcement. This was preceded by a lightning raid on Bespin which saw the Norad defenses swiftly penetrated and a pair of warships captured by the Rebels. Another strike followed over Oona where the HMS Pride of Daving was forced to flee into the nearby nebula to escape the Rebel forces. Category:Archived Characters